kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Maintenance: 22nd April, 2016, 25th April Ranking Live Update Next Maintenance: 2nd May, 2016 Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Latest Update 25th April Ranking Live Update * Live update. No server downtime * Ranking Rewards: ** Type 96 Land-based Torpedo Bomber ** Type 1 Land-based Torpedo Bomber ** Bofors 40mm Quadruple Autocannon Mount 22nd April * Kawakaze Kai Ni ** Remodel Level is (75). **Come with new voices and can equip Landing Crafts but not Special Type 2 Amphibious Landing Craft (ICE craft) **She is now droppable in 2-5 (permanently) *Players can get a present box when they first login after the maintenance * 7 New Quests. Players can get a wall scroll made by Kongou commemorating the 3rd anniversary, and her portrait, by clearing "Fleet Third Anniversary" quest. ** "Fleet Third Anniversary" (艦隊、三周年！) *** "To commemorate the fleet's third anniversary, sortie to World 2-2 and 2-3 and defeat the boss." *** Rewards Fuel 1000, Ammo 1000, Steel 1000, and 3rd Anniversary wall scroll (which have a small Kongou picture clipped onto , you can click to view her picture). **強行高速輸送部隊を編成せよ！ ***Form a fleet with Sendai Kai Ni as flagship, Kawakaze Kai Ni, Shigure Kai Ni, and any 2 other DD **強行高速輸送部隊、出撃せよ！ ***Sortie Sendai Kai Ni, Kawakaze Kai Ni, Shigure Kai Ni, any 2 other DD, and one ship to 4-1 and obtain S-Rank in boss node ***Reward 500Fuel,500steel and 2 Screws+ 1 Irako **「第一航空戦隊」西へ！ ***Sortie Akagi as flagship plus Kaga and other ships to 4-5 and obtain (S?)- Rank ***Reward 800Ammo, 800 bauxite, 3screws, 1 Skilled Crew Member *'Chain Quest' **新装備の準備 *** Scrap 5 equipment *** Rewards Steel 50 and furniture box (Medium) **上陸部隊演習 ***Get 4 victory in PvP ***Reward 200 ammo and 200 Steel and 1 Combat Ration **上陸戦用新装備の調達 (Require clearing the Abukuma sortie to 3-2 quest (B46) to get this quest) ***scrap 2x 7.7mm Machine Gun and 2x 12.7mm Single Machine Gun Mount ***Reward 50 fuel and Special Type 2 Amphibious Landing Craft. *Seasonal voice/graphic for 3rd anniversary **Seasonal voice for 150+ Kanmusu, available until next update **Seasonal graphic for Yuugumo, Naganami, Harusame Kai, and Mizuho *Type 98 Reconnaissance Seaplane (Night Recon) is now improvable in Akashi's Improvement Arsenal with the help of Sendai Kai Ni *Parameter for several kanmusus have been updated, that include: **Ise Kai and Hyuuga Kai get minor increase in maximum FP, AA, LoS value **Mogami Kai get minor increase in maximum AA, plane slot **Mikuma Kai get minor increase in maximum FP, plane slot **Suzuya Kai and Kumano Kai get minor increase in maximum armor, plane slot **Zara and Zara Kai get minor increase in maximum armor **Akagi Kai get minor increase in maximum FP *New BGM when browsing gallery *Previous Seasonal Content: **All previous spring seasonal voices have been removed **Limited time drop of Uzuki and Akashi in some map will continue until next update Future Updates 2nd May * Spring 2016 Event (Pre-Event Thread) ** Planned duration: ca. 3 weeks ** Large-scale event, so expect 6 maps ** Iowa will be a map reward, not a drop ** Several new ship girls as usual ** New "Land-based Air Fleet" system for player side ** New land-based planes *** Type 96 Land-based Attack Aircraft *** Navy Type 1 attack bomber ** Main Operation would be based on a what-if scenario This Spring *Second remodelling of another Asashio-Class Destroyerhttps://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/711377540674244608 *Android version release at the end of the Spring 2016 Event Long term future See Hinted Content page. References zh:更新情報 Category:Updates